This invention relates to new 5-alkyl-1-phenyl-2-piperazinoalkylpyrazolin-3-one compounds and their salts and to pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds. The invention also relates to methods for preparing these compounds and to intermediates for use in the preparation of these compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,102 and 4,515,944 disclose 2-piperazinoalkyl-1,5-diphenylpyrazolin-3-one compounds with antiallergic properties.